


在火与水之间

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: “‘不变心的人只能体会爱的庸俗，唯有变心的人知道爱的酸楚。’”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 10





	在火与水之间

一个晴朗的秋末，全圆佑走下了阶梯教室。教室里坐满了英文系的学生，上着英美文学的赏析课程。全圆佑在空位坐了下来，看向了在台上念书的男人。那是名以讲师而言过分年轻的男子，脸庞俊美得十分古典，如同在七月时节盛放的玫瑰。

“‘他喜欢我，我知道他喜欢我。’”洪知秀垂着眼睛念道。“‘但有时他麻木不仁得可怕，仿佛在以我的痛苦为乐。那时，亨利，我觉得我把自己整个的心都给了他，他却当它是只供一个夏日用的花朵，作为满足虚荣心的装饰别进了纽扣。’”

“哦莫，真的？”前排的女生小声地惊呼。“Joshua结婚了？对象是谁啊。”

“好像是他高中同学吧。”她的同桌推去了手机，全圆佑瞥了一眼，看见了洪知秀的脸书页面。“看看，长得帅吧。”

“疯了……”女生对着手机小声惊呼。“不是，他自己长这么帅就算了，怎么连他老公也这么帅啊？帅哥都跟帅哥结婚了，我们要嫁给猪肉汤饭吗？”

全圆佑噗嗤一声笑了出来。那两个女生猛地转过脸庞，连带洪知秀也抬起了视线。全圆佑对上他的眼睛，捕捉到了一丝玩味的神情。

看见背后的英俊男生，女孩们讪讪地转了回去，洪知秀也随之收回了目光，重启了字正腔圆的朗读。

“‘……你刚才说的故事的确浪漫。可罗曼史最坏的后果，就是叫人变得毫不浪漫。恰恰因为如此，我才能体会你的感受——’”

“‘不变心的人只能体会爱的庸俗，唯有变心的人知道爱的酸楚。’”

那节课结束之后，全圆佑跟去了他的办公室。他默不作声地带上了门，看着对方脱下了外套，西服里是掐腰的马甲，勾勒出了纤窄的线条。

“别系的学生来这做什么？”洪知秀头也不回地问道。

“我有问题想问老师。”全圆佑轻声答道，上前从背后环住了他。男人平静地整着讲义，任由全圆佑嗅着他的后颈，修长的手指往上抚去，缓缓地拆开了纽扣间隙。

收拾完了东西，洪知秀叹了口气。他无奈地转过了身来，捋开了全圆佑的刘海。

“……昨天不是说过了吗？”他柔声说道。“今天是不行的啊。”

“因为是结婚纪念日？”男生像猫一样蹭他手掌。“你们有什么好纪念的。”

“开放婚姻也是婚姻啊。”洪知秀勾起了嘴角。他长得实在过于标致，笑起来格外像个人偶，全圆佑喜欢他的长相，但并不喜欢那种笑容。

“还记得金珉奎吗？”他注视着洪知秀的眼睛。“他上学期选过你的课。”

“啊。”男人想了起来，“上次在咖啡店见过的。”

“他现在是净汉哥的床伴了。”全圆佑若无其事地说。“怎么办？那小子可受欢迎了。”

“是吗？”洪知秀笑着松开了他。“那是好事啊。”

“……好事？”全圆佑看着在桌前坐下的他。“你不怕净汉哥被他抢走吗？”

“嗯……”男人漫不经心地拉开了窗帘。日光照亮了整间斗室，也照亮了无数尘埃。全圆佑在镜片后眯起了双眼，而洪知秀便在那光线里转过了身来。

“说实话，不是很怕——”

他温和地笑道：

“愿意的话，他可以试试啊。”

全圆佑是在选修课上认识洪知秀的。选修课不是他的选修课，是金珉奎的选修课。他们俩是同寝室友，有天全圆佑被闹钟吵醒，只得慢吞吞地爬下了床。

“呀，起来上课了。”他推了推被子里的金珉奎。“闹钟都响了半天了。”

“……我不去了……”男生嘟囔着把头深深埋进了被子。“反正是选修课……”

全圆佑瞥了眼他的手机，记住了提示上的教室名。他回到床上躺了会，但却完全没有了睡意。半晌他叹了口气，推开被子坐起了身。

“呀小子，你欠我一次。”

金珉奎上课的教学楼他不是很熟，在走廊里找了半天才确定位置。为了确保自己没有走错教室，他扳过了擦肩而过的路人。

“同学。请问这里是西方文学史的教室吗？”

身着白衬衫的青年回过头来，讶异地冲他挑起了眉毛。但全圆佑比他更加惊讶——他习惯了金珉奎帅得嚣张的脸庞，却没想过人类竟然还可以长成这样。那像是被神吻过的脸庞，应该出现在文艺复兴的画作中，而不该被浪费在教学楼的走廊上。

“是这。”男人笑了笑。“你没上过这门课么？”

看着对方走上讲台，全圆佑才明白了过来。此时再冒名已是下策，但他在门口犹豫了片刻，还是在教室里找下了位置。洪知秀饶有兴趣地望了他一眼，低头按着次序念起了点名册。

“金珉奎——”

“到。”

全圆佑举起了手。两人的目光在空中相接，仿佛一把锋利的匕首，在他的心上划下了伤口。

在那节课之后，全圆佑时常会偶遇对方，有时是在书店，有时是在食堂。有天全圆佑走出图书馆，发现不知何时下起了雨。转头望去，洪知秀便站在一旁，秀气的眉头微微蹙起，抬头望着从屋檐垂落的雨线。

察觉了他的视线，洪知秀朝他转过了脸。“是你啊。”他看起来并不意外。“带伞了吗？”

“……没有。”全圆佑撒了谎。其实伞就插在他的包里，但他想在这多站上一会。

“怎么办？”男人看了眼表，“我下节课要迟到了。”

“在哪里？”

“二号教学楼。”

全圆佑看了一下雨势，脱下了身上的牛仔外套。洪知秀挑起了眉毛，看着他把外套披在了自己头上。

“来吧。”他掀起了衣襟一角。“我送你过去。”

顶着那件浅蓝色的牛仔外套，他们匆匆地在大雨之中奔跑。旁人在伞下讶异地看着他们，而洪知秀则踩着水洼哈哈大笑，而全圆佑一言不发，只是微笑地凝视着他。

两人像是一对亡命之徒，狼狈地跑向了大楼侧门。全圆佑匆匆地蹬上台阶，拎着外套甩了甩水。

“都湿透了啊。”洪知秀带着未尽的笑意看他。“怎么办？这么回去会感冒的吧。”

“没事的。”全圆佑重新把外套披在了头上，“我宿舍很近，一会就到了。”

男人似笑非笑地观察着他。全圆佑顺着他的眼神往下看去，这才发现包里探出了一截伞柄。全圆佑心里暗叫不好，不动声色地把包往后背了过去。

“……那我先走了。”他清了清嗓子，“老师你进去吧。”

“等等——”洪知秀叫住了他。

“这种阵雨一会就停了。要不先去旁听一下，等雨停了再回去吧。”

全圆佑愣了一愣。“……旁听老师的课？”

“是啊。”洪知秀揶揄地笑了。“怎么，你不是旁听过一次了吗？”

全圆佑一时不知该如何回答。见四下无人，男人牵起湿冷的衣襟，用牛仔衣的下摆环住了他们。全圆佑怔然地瞪视着他，只见洪知秀垂下睫毛，轻轻地舔去了他脸上的雨水。

“谢谢你了，‘金珉奎’同学——”

捋开额前的湿发，男人意味深长地笑了。

全圆佑推开烤肉店的大门，闻见了扑面而来的香气。金珉奎已经兀自吃了起来，一面动着腮帮一面冲他招手。

“哥！这里。”

全圆佑放下包坐了下来。“不是让你去约尹净汉的吗？”

“约过了啊，他拒绝了。”金珉奎夹了块肉进嘴里。“不是，你非要今天见他不可吗？”

全圆佑叹了口气。“今天是他们结婚纪念日来着。”他扬起了手，“姨母，麻烦来两瓶烧酒。”

金珉奎咀嚼的动作停住了。他望着面前的全圆佑，只见对方已经平静地烤起了肉。

“……哥会不会也太过分了？”

“有什么过分的？”全圆佑夹了蜜渍红薯送进嘴里。“他们是开放婚姻啊。”

“再怎么说也是结婚纪念日啊……”金珉奎嘟囔道。“不是，哥你想拆散他们吗？”

“你不想吗？”

“……不想。”

“我想。”全圆佑给烤肉翻了个面。“你不是也看到了吗，他们貌合神离的模样。”

半年前的一天，全圆佑因为太久没有收拾房间，不得不请唠叨了许久的金珉奎喝了咖啡。他们走进了附近颇有人气的咖啡店，却见已经有熟悉的面孔坐在了里面。洪知秀专心地读着手机，对面的男子则一心一意地对付果挞。

“呀。”金珉奎叫他，“哥，你去哪？”

“不好意思。”全圆佑拉开了洪知秀身旁的椅子。“请问这里有人吗？”

洪知秀抬起头来，讶异地看向了他。对面的男人挑起眉毛，意味深长地舔了舔嘴。

尹净汉长得很漂亮。从某种意味来说，他和洪知秀很是相像，像是色彩过于明丽的花卉，惊艳的同时又令人觉得危险。全圆佑并不喜欢他的眼睛。感觉那双杏眼锐利得过分，似乎总想剥开他人的表皮。

金珉奎就没有这种感觉——可能是因为他察觉不到其中用意，也可能是因为他一向都是表里如一。他和尹净汉一见如故，没过多久便交谈甚欢。聊至兴起尹净汉仰头大笑，甚至抬手打过了他的胸口。

全圆佑侧眼看着洪知秀。只见对方没怎么插话，只是浅笑着端起了咖啡。

“可是怎么办？”金珉奎问。“净汉哥好像没有离婚的打算啊。”

“能怎么办。”全圆佑沉默地闷了口烧酒。“只能继续试了。”

“哇大发。”男生感慨着抱起了手臂。“老师知道你那么喜欢他吗？”

“知道啊——”全圆佑翻着盘子上的烤肉。

知道，但并没有什么办法。洪知秀令他做了情人，但也只令他做了情人。

“说起来，普通人怎么会搞开放关系啊。”金珉奎撇了撇嘴，把烤肉包进了生菜。“哥，你知道他们为什么会这样吗？”

全圆佑顿了一顿，给烤肉蘸上了酱汁。“他给我的解释是，结婚是伴随农耕文明产生的落后制度。在工业革命和启蒙运动之后，这种制度已经丧失了成立的基础……”

“莫，莫拉古？”金珉奎满头雾水。“不好意思，请问能讲韩语吗？”

全圆佑瞥了他一眼，慢条斯理地把烤肉咽了下去。“意思是说，传统的婚姻已经过时了。恋爱就是恋爱，结婚就是结婚，前者是选择恋人，后者是选择家人。恋人不一定能做家人，而家人也不一定要做恋人。”

金珉奎放下了手中的筷子，扯过纸巾胡乱地抹过了嘴。“也是啊。”他叹着气道，“像我和净汉哥就没法一起生活。”

“不过我还是不太明白——”

青年笔直地看了过来。

“既然他们只是家人而已，为什么哥还想拆散他们呢？”

“我以为你们会更像一点的。”

那次偶遇结束不久，全圆佑在幽会里这么问他。情事后的洪知秀有些疲倦，闭着眼睛模糊地哼了一哼。

“是吗？大家都说我们长得挺像的。”

“不是说长相……”全圆佑拂开了他的刘海。“就是感觉你们性格不太一样。”

“你说这个啊。”青年笑着睁开了眼睛。“确实……净汉他比我更安静，不喜欢户外活动，也不大喜欢跟人交际。”

“真奇怪。”全圆佑轻轻地笑了，伸手拭去了他颊边的薄汗。“刚认识老师的时候，我以为你才是这种人呢。”

“我？不是啊。”洪知秀闭眼接受着他的抚摸。“我是在美国长大的嘛，这方面可能更像美国人吧。”

确实。洪知秀的外貌很东方，性格却很西方。全圆佑常常看见他被女生包围，被她们说的笑话逗得笑弯眼睛，那时的他并不像人们嘴里的谦谦绅士，反倒更像个会和人在酒吧划拳的普通男人。

当然——作为普通人而言，洪知秀又过于漂亮了。全圆佑沉默了下来，久久地凝视着他的侧脸。

“为什么要和他结婚？”

洪知秀睁开了眼睛。

“为什么要这么问？”

“你们不是不像吗。”全圆佑道，“就算是选择家人，也该选择更合得来的家人吧。”

“我们很合得来啊。”年轻的讲师转过身子，平视着旅馆房间的灯光。“怎么说呢……并不是性格一致，才最适合在一起的。”

“那是为什么？”全圆佑在枕头上撑起了头。“总不会是因为脸吧。”

“不是。”洪知秀笑了笑。“刚才不是说了么，我是在美国长大的……”

“美国的价值标准和这里不大一样。刚来的时候我觉得很不适应，花了很长时间才习惯了这里的标准。然后我才明白了，原来人们并不在乎你这个人——无论是在哪个环境里，他们都只在乎你是否达到了标准。”

“但是净汉不会这么看我。”洪知秀淡淡地说，“在我成为‘我’之前，他就已经认识我了。”

全圆佑动了动喉结。他为两人的婚姻设想过很多理由，但没想到是时间这个无法战胜的理由。

“我也可以啊。”他说，“在我的眼里，你就只是洪知秀。”

“是吗？”对方不以为然地笑了。“但你还以为我很内向呢。”

“那时我还不了解老师——”男生不服气地支起了身子。“只要给我时间，我也会跟他一样了解你的。”

洪知秀没在笑了。没有温度的视线刺入了全圆佑，而他也毫不退缩地望了回去。

“为什么？”

“因为我喜欢老师。”

“喜欢……”洪知秀转过了视线。“你还不了解我是谁，又怎么能说你喜欢我呢？”

“那就试试看啊。”全圆佑欺身上前，从眼镜下温柔地凝视着他。

“给我个机会，让我了解老师吧。”

洪知秀在阴影里与他对望。嘴角自然下撇，看不出一丝笑意。

“不要。”他平静地说。“了解我的人一个就够了。”

说着他推开了全圆佑，背对着男生下了床。全圆佑坐起身子，望着他匀亭的背影。

“你不爱他。我说错了吗？”

“爱有很多种类啊。”洪知秀顿住了脚步，”我没用爱你的方式爱他，但这不代表我并不爱他——”

“要说有什么不同的话，就是对他的爱更持久罢了。”说着他走进浴室，把门给关上了。

他的意思全圆佑也明白。洪知秀和他的爱是火，和尹净汉的爱的水，后者不如前者热烈，却也不会燃尽成灰。这常常令全圆佑感到嫉妒，因为无论他的爱燃烧得有多猛烈，最终都无法战胜那股孱弱的水流。

为什么。凭什么。

金珉奎酒饱饭足，在床上餍足地打起了呼。全圆佑久久无法入眠，只能盯着黑暗的天花板发怔。忽然他摸黑爬了起来，攥着手机走上了宿舍露台。在半分钟的等待之后，洪知秀接通了他的来电。

“……喂？”

全圆佑没有出声。他倚在露台的栏杆上，凝视着宿舍楼间的路灯。

“圆佑啊。”洪知秀的声音有些睡意。“你知道现在几点了吗？”

男生还没有回答。电话那头沉默了片刻，传来了一声无奈的叹息。

“说吧。我听着呢。”

全圆佑动了动喉结。他有很多问题想问，但又不知该如何开口。

“……你们做了吗？”

“做了。”洪知秀并不避讳。“结婚纪念日嘛，不做说不过去的。”

“你在上面？还是他在上面？”

“这个重要吗？”男人笑了出来。“我们两边都行。不过净汉没什么体力，所以我经常会在上面。”

全圆佑咬了咬嘴唇。

“是因为这个吗？”他问，“如果我愿意做下面那个，你会考虑跟他离婚吗？”

对面又安静了下来。半晌洪知秀说：

“不是这个原因，你也知道的吧。”

“……是。我是知道……”全圆佑攥紧了身下的栏杆。

“可是我忍不住了。老师，我一秒钟也忍不住了。”

忍不住想坐在你的对面，而不是教室里的学生之中。忍不住想站在你身边，而无需用谎言编织借口。忍不住想将结局抛在脑后，不用去想一切是否曾经开始，也不用去想它会在何时结束。

他无法忍耐自己的渴望，哪怕他并没有权利渴望。

洪知秀许久没有说话。

“圆佑啊。你想占有我吗？”

“……内。”全圆佑说，“如果只能占有你，才能和你在一起。”

“但我不想被人占有。”洪知秀平静地说。“一旦被人占有的话，就会被别人的标准要求了。我花了这么久才达到大众标准，实在不想再为其他的标准而活。”

“我不会那么要求你的——”全圆佑的声音有些急促。

“而我凭什么相信你呢？”

“……凭我爱你。”他说，“老师，我爱你。”

一阵夜风拂过露台，填充了两人之间的沉默。

“你还是太小了。”洪知秀说，“只有小孩才会觉得，爱情就能解决一切问题。”

“老师试过吗？”全圆佑反问道。“试过用爱来解决问题。”

“没有。”洪知秀答道。“我的问题不用爱也能解决。”

“可是你很孤独啊。”全圆佑说。“老师，你很想被爱吧。”

洪知秀噗嗤一声笑了出来。“为什么你会这么想？”

“因为你选择了我。”男生淡然地说，“爱慕你的学生那么多，但你偏偏选中了我——”

“我没猜错的话，是因为我没选你的课吧。我不能算是你的学生，所以不用顾忌师生间的伦理问题……”

“不过，这说明什么呢？”全圆佑笑了起来。“说明早在遇到我之前，老师就在等待我了。”

准确地说，洪知秀等待的并不是他。他等待的是这段恋爱，这段热烈而短暂、注定无疾而终的火焰。他渴望被注入新的热源，让自己重新熊熊燃烧，又不希望火势甚嚣尘上，将他现有的生活付之烈焰。

但火是不受控的。洪知秀似也有所察觉，在电话那头沉默了下来。

“睡吧。”他说，“晚安。”

话音刚落，他便挂了电话。全圆佑缓慢地放下手机，攥紧了手中冰冷的栏杆。血管的引线已被点燃，照亮了这个阒然的夜晚。


End file.
